


The Gerbil

by yukisuoh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh





	The Gerbil

Y/N your name  
F/B favorite book

Squeak squeak squeak

Zexion looked up in irritation. Y/N new gerbil was running on its wheel. it just so happened that Zexion was at the climax of a terrific novel. Y/N was visiting Demyx. "Silence" he grumbled. the rodent looked up and stopped momentarily. Zexion grinned and turned back to his book.

squeak squeak squeak

he grumbled under his breath. "why the hell is that vermin in my study anyway?" Zexion lifted the hardcover version of F/B and contemplated chucking it at the gerbil. of course, he decided against it. it wasn't the book's fault.   
Zexion stood and began to pace back and forth across the floor in front of the cage. "what to do, what to do" he muttered.

squeak squeak squeak

Zexion clutched his hair and felt as though he could tear it out. finally, he grabbed the cage and hoisted it up. quickly he dropped it outside the door and slammed it.  
10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Zexion put the book down in frustration. he had a feeling he wasn't going to get a chance to finish it any time soon. Axel stood outside holding the gerbil and cooing to it. "Zexi whats this little guy doing out here like this?" Zexion threw up his hands. "it's driving me to madness Axel. absolute madness! I don't know what to do!" he glared at his smirk. "you and Y/N will never have kids I'm guessing" Zexion's eyes narrowed. "and I'm supposed to take that from a pyro?" Zexion nodded "I don't know if Y/N wanted kids id be fine with it." Axel grinned. "sure. weird. first things first, take care of this freaking gerbil." with that he left. 

squeak squeak squeak

"GODDAMNIT!"


End file.
